Darkest Dawn
by PsychoticLovely
Summary: A story focusing on just the good old Kessi. There really isn't any Latnok and nobody wants to kill Kyle. Just a young loves romance in the works
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm a new writer to Fanfiction but I've read about every Kyle XY fanfic on this site. As I said I'm new to writing and please be gentle.**

* * *

I felt scared and alone when I woke up in the middle of the night. These new feelings didn't feel like my own, because I could feel my own emotions buried beneath these new ones. I could feel that these emotions were Jessi's.

She was way down the hall but I could tell something was wrong.

I walked down the hallway and went up to Jessi's door. Her emotions were even stronger now. I walked right in and saw Jessi tossing and turning in her bed. A line of sweat was covering her forehead.

I knew instantly that she was having a nightmare. It was so intense that she was projecting her emotions onto me.

I knew I had to wake her up but my curiosity overtook me. I wanted to know what she was dreaming about. I very gently put my hand on her forehead and I entered her dream.

At first I didn't know really where I was but them I saw Jessi. She was in the forest and I recognized this scene, it was her first memory, the night Zzyzx was fire bombed. I saw her walk in the dirt until she walked up to the camper by his fireplace.

He started to talk but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I saw him give Jessi some drink and then Jessi spit it out. I saw Jessi grab the camper and choke him. It hurt me just to watch this memory. It hurt me more to know that Jessi actually went through this.

I left her dream and shook her awake. She woke up fast and gasped for air.

"Jessi it's OK, it's just me." She looked up at me and started crying. "Oh Kyle, it was so horrible...I didn't want to do it. I so so sorry."

I sat down on the bed and took her in my arms. She cried and cried and it hurt so bad to see her like this. She looked so scared and vulnerable.

"It's OK Jessi, it was just a nightmare and your different now. You would never do anything like that now."

"Oh Kyle it was just so horrible and I hated every minute of it, but I know I'm different now. Thank you so much." She smiled and I immediately felt so much better. I hugged her tight against my chest again. Her being so close to me just felt so good.

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and said so sweetly, "Kyle, do you think you could stay here tonight, I don't want to sleep alone."

"Of course Jessi anything for you." I slipped in next to her under the covers and hugged her close. She snuggled into my chest and I was perfectly content. She took I very big breath and then let it out. She seemed pretty peaceful too.

I don't know what was happening between Jessi and I but we just started drifting closer and it felt so natural and perfect. All I really knew right now is that I made Jessi feel better and she made me feel better. We are both happy with each other and that's really all that matters.

I slowly drifted to sleep with thoughts of Jessi running through my head.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think and I will update soon.**

**TTFN  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK, here it is, chapter 2, I told you I would update soon **

* * *

Waking up I felt the most peaceful I'd ever felt in my entire life. The sun was shining in through the window and birds were chirping outside. I looked to my right and the most beautiful girl I'd ever layed eyes on was sleeping contently at my side.

Complete bliss was the only way to describe how I felt.

Jessi was laying on her stomach and her head was laying gently on my chest. I could hear her soft heartbeat and her constant breathing against my neck. It made me feel ten-times hotter than I actually was.

Jessi's arm was wrapped around my stomach and I suddenly felt it tighten. I looked down and two of the most beautiful eyes stared back at me. I smiled my "Kyle Smile" as people always say I do.

She closed her eyes again, not bothering to get up because the family wouldn't be up for a while. I could hear her heartbeat go constant again and I knew she had fallen back asleep.

I couldn't bring my eyes to close and I couldn't move them away from Jessi's face. I noticed everything about her face. The shape of her lips, perfectly formed and pink. Her big brown eyes, though I couldn't see the beautiful color right now. Her soft flawless skin that I just wanted to touch every time I'm near her.

I thought Jessi and I were just friends but now my mind seems to think other wise. I want more, but I don't know about Jessi. Things have been confusing lately and I hope things get settled out and I have a feeling they will.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped out of my trance and saw Jessi staring at me.

"Oh, I um...um." I got flustered and could feel my face heating up, maybe Jessi doesn't feel the same way that I do.

"Kyle calm down," She said smirking, "I was only kidding, you can stare at me anytime you want."

I laughed but my face remained red. I tried to turn away but Jessi's hand went to my face. "Don't turn away, I love it when you blush, truly rare moment it's become."

She rubbed her hand down my cheek and back up again. "Oh," she said.

"What?" I said, confused. " I'm always used to your face being smooth and now..." She rubbed her hand on my cheek again. "I like it like this," she said grinning again.

I took my hand and rubbed it over my cheek. I hadn't shaved in a couple days, I keep not wanting to, but I didn't know why. I kind of liked it like this too.

"Me too." I said, smiling again. I grabbed her hand that was on my cheek and started playing with it. Opening and closing it again. I opened it so her palm was showing and traced the lines on it with my fingers. Jessi shivered. I looked at her, "I'm fine," She said "that felt weird"

"Do you want me to stop?" "No, please go on."

I kept tracing her hand and then brought it up to my face. I slowly brought it to my lips and kissed it gently. I looked back into Jessi's eyes and the look was something completely new to me. A look of want and hope, probably the same look that was on my face. I wanted to go on but didn't know if I should so I started to put her hand down.

"Don't stop." She whispered so quietly that if I was completely aware I wouldn't of even heard.

I put her hand up to my face and kissed her palm again. I closed her hand and kissed the top of it. I started kissing up her arm and each time I kissed her arm got hotter and hotter. I looked up to her and I knew she didn't want me to stop. I didn't either.

I kept kissing till I reached the top of her arm and then I went to her neck. I was about to put my lips on her skin when we both heard, "Jessi, time for breakfast."

Nicole was walking down the stairs after yelling at Lori to get up. I got out of Jessi's bed. I winked at her then slipped out of her door.

I walked fast to my room and shut the door. I let out the breath I was holding in the entire time since I left Jessi's room. I got changed real fast and went out to the kitchen.

Jessi wasn't there yet. I sat down at the table and got my a bowl of cereal. Lori was there and so was Josh. Nicole was making breakfast and Stephen was leaning on the counter drinking coffee. Jessi walked in and I immediately felt my face heat up. I looked down hoping no one would notice.

Jessi sat next to me and got a bowl of cereal for herself. Everyone started talking and I wasn't really paying attention to them. I guess I just zoned out. I snapped back into reality when I saw Lori get up and say goodbye I knew she was going to Declan's today, that much I heard.

We were out for summer vacation at this time so I didn't really know what to do today. Josh left, saying he has to leave for work. Not soon after that Nicole and Stephen started doing the dishes. They both had to work today too.

"Make sure you guys don't just stay here today. Do something and go somewhere, even if it's just to The Rack. OK, I love you guys bye." Nicole blew us both an air kiss.

Stephen left without saying anything but a "Bye, be good." and then waved.

Jessi and I suddenly realized that we had the house all to ourselves and nothing to do.

She smiled and looked at me, "What do you suppose we do to pass the time?"

My face suddenly felt hot again.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I always want to know**

**TTFN  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N OK, chapter 3! I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed my story. You guys are so nice and I'm glad you like my story. Check out my other story "Perfect Melody" also. It's a Kessi fic too and if you like this one you will probably like that one too.**

* * *

I say a very flirtatious smile spread across Jessi's face. I smiled too. I could think of a few things I wanted to do with Jessi. All of them Nicole would not approve of.

I walked over to Jessi and put my arms around her waist. I leaned down and slowly put my lips on hers. A shock of electricity ran through me. I loved the feeling of her lips. Softer than any skin on her body. I never wanted to move from that spot but even for people like me and Jessi, air was a necessity. I slowly lifted my lips off her's and breathed in a big breath.

I felt her grip on me weaken. I looked at her and it looked like she was trying to tighten her grip but she couldn't.

"Are you OK?" Jessi looked sort of weak. A look I've never seen on Jessi before.

"I'm fine, it's just a little hot in here don't you think?" As she said that it gave me an idea.

"Let's go to the beach today." I said, excited.

"That's a great idea, but don't you think there will be a lot of people there?"

"I know a very private, very peaceful place on the beach that nobody knows about."

"OK, well, I'll go change." She walked away and I stood there until I heard her door shut, then I went to my room and changed into a pair of blue and yellow plaid swim trunks and a blue tee shirt. I put on some shoes and got a bag.

In the bag I put some sunscreen and food for lunch. I also put some towels and some blankets. It was almost noon and in a couple hours it was going to be cold soon. Luckily I checked the weather this morning and it won't rain for another 7 days.

I sat at the counter on a stool and waited for Jessi. She finally walked out of her room and she looked beautiful. She was wearing very very short jean shorts and her long tan legs made my heart flip. She was wearing a blue tank top that was very tight. Under it you could see her yellow bathing suit top tied around her neck.

I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Jessi asked sort of embarrassed. "We match." I said and she looked me over and laughed too.

I couldn't stop looking at Jessi. Everything about her made me smile. Her beautiful brown hair that's pulled up into a ponytail. Her toned tan body that just seems to go on for ever and ever.

I loved everything single thing about her.

"Kyle, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I answered. I grabbed the bag and strapped it over my shoulder. I walked over to Jessi and grabbed her hand. "Let's go"

We locked the doors and left the house. We walked over to my car that I had recently bought. I've only had it for about a week and only driven it a couple times.

We drove to the beach and I walked away from all the crazy people at the big beach to go find my own little serene beach. I walked through a couple trees and then looked upon my little piece of paradise.

A small little alcove of sand that has trees surrounding it. Total privacy no matter what. The sand is the softest sand I had ever felt. Jessi beside me, was in total shock. "Wow." was all she said.

I took her hand and led her to the middle of the sand. I put down our bag and took out the blanket. I laid it down on the sand and Jessi laid on it. I laid down next to her.

As soon as my back hit the blanket, Jessi wrapped her arm around my stomach and her leg around my legs. I laughed and wrapped my arm around her. "This is so perfect," she whispered into my ear. I looked down at her and kissed her lips softly. "It's only perfect because I'm with you." I kissed her again and let my head fall back onto the blanket. Jessi was right, this was perfect and I couldn't of thought of a more perfect person to be here with than her.

We laid in silence for a long time. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. With Jessi, I didn't have to speak and neither did she. We could say everything we wanted to with our actions and emotions. We were more connected than anyone.

The heat picked up again and it was very hot. That plus the heat of Jessi was too much. Jessi thought so too because right when I was thinking that Jessi said, "Let's get into the water."

"OK." I replied and got up. I grabbed Jessi by the hands and pulled her up too. I wrapped my arm around her and slipped my hand into her back pocket. It was a risky move but she looked up at me and smiled.

When we got almost to the water. We stopped and I took off my shirt, my shoes already left by our bag, same with Jessi's shoes. Jessi took off her shorts and tank top and I marveled over her body. She was absolutely perfect. Jessi looked at me and blushed. I went to her and cupped her cheeks. I kissed her than whispered against her lips, "Your beautiful."

We walked into the water and it was perfect. The water wasn't freezing but it wasn't hot either. Just perfect. we kept walking in the water holding hands until I looked and saw a drop off. It wasn't that deep but it would go up to about my mid-chest. I told Jessi.

"Let's jump." She said, excited.

"Ready, 1...2...3!." We both jumped into the water and rose to the surface. Jessi's hair was glistening and so was her skin. I swam over to her and kissed her on the lips again. She took hold of my arms and we stayed level with each other.

I kissed her again and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I held onto her back and she laid back into the water. Floating with only me to support her. Her hands kept going through the water slowly and this moment was so perfect. I leaned over when she was still floating and kissed her stomach where her belly button should have been. She looked up at me and smiled.

She came back up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I hugged her close to me and we didn't separate for a while.

The sun went behind another cloud and it got cold again. Jessi shivered and I told her we should go back to the sand. Her legs let go of my waist and we swam back to shore. we got out of the water and picked up our clothes. We walked back over to our bag and blanket, set down our clothes and I grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around her shoulders and bent to pick up another one.

She grabbed my hand before I could and said, "We can share." She took the ends to the towel and wrapped in around me. It was a pretty big beach towel so it fit perfectly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and snuggled my head into her neck.

We stayed like that for a while and then when we separated we were both dry. It was getting a little colder. The time rounding about 4:30. I grabbed a second blanket from the bag and laid down with Jessi. We took the same position that we had before. Her arms and leg around me and my arm around her. I took the blanket and pulled it on top of us.

"Does this mean we're a couple now?" Jessi said after a while of us laying in silence.

"Only if you want us to be." I replied. "I do." She said and then kissed me on lips.

"Let's not tell Nicole just yet though, she would tell us we couldn't."

"Yeah." I agreed.

We stayed in silence for a little longer. Basking in each other's presence.

"Let's go home." Jessi said at about 5:30.

We gathered our stuff, walked to the car, and drove home.

When we got there, Nicole and Stephen's cars were still gone and so was Josh's. Which was right because Nicole ans Stephen didn't get off work till about 6. Josh was going to Andy's after work and when we went inside we found a note from Lori saying she was spending the night at Hilary's. I unloaded our bag and Jessi went upstairs to take a shower and then went to her room.

I jumped in the shower after Jessi and then got dressed in my room. I walked to Jessi's room and knocked on the door. I heard a faint "Come in." Jessi was sitting on her bed writing and looked up at me. Her hair was stil wet and was out of the pony tail. She had changed into a big tee shirt and some short shorts.

I walked over to her and sat on the bed. I took her face in my hands and kissed her on her beautiful lips. I brushed her hair out of her face. She put her notebook on her beside table and laid back. I laid back too.

She snuggled up next to me and we kissed one more time. I kissed her forehead and then leaned back. We both fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review. I really want to know what you think**

**TTFN  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I took longer to update than the other chapters, I got super busy all of a nonetheless, Chapter 4 is here YAY  
**

* * *

I awoke feeling very happy. I looked down at the beautiful person laying next to me and i just had to smile. Jessi was so beautiful when she slept and I couldn't believe that I had waited this long to go out with her. I had hurt her by going out with Amanda because I was too dumb to realize that she liked me.

All the times I was sad about Amanda didn't seem important anymore. Amanda and I were over and I never wanted to get back with her. Amanda always made me feel like I had to keep things from her. With Jessi, I didn't have to hide anything. I could be just who I am and that would be enough for Jessi. That's what I've always wanted.

I looked back down at Jessi and let my eyes wander over her body. I started at her beautiful face. Tan, perfect features, lips that you just wantes to kiss forever. I skimmed down to her chest, perfect in every way. I could make out every curve of her body, even with that big t shirt on. My eyes went farther to her long legs. Smooth, tan, perfect. I couldn't think of one flaw Jessi had.

"You're staring agian." My eyes travelled back up to Jessi's face and she was looking at me smirking. "Yeah, well, who wouldn' want to stare at you." I smiled and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Well, your not to bad either." I smiled again. Then I remembered that we both had no idea what time it was and Nicole could catch us at any moment. I looked over at Jessi's clock and it was 2 o'clock in the morning. How did Nicole not catch us? I got my answer, right next to the clock was a note. I picked it up and read it to Jessi.

"Kyle and Jessi, I came home before everyone else got home and saw you two snuggled up to eachother. Nicole would be mad if she saw this and things would not be good. I told her that you two were in Jessi's room and there were drawings all over the place, and that you probably fell alseep while drawing. She bought that but you should be more careful. She won't buy it everytime.

Your Welcome,

Lori.

P.S. - I knew you two would be together, I approve, YAY!"

I laughed and looked at Jessi, she was smirking too. "We're safe," she whispered to me.

I leaned down and kissed her. For it being two in the morning, I was wide awake. Jessi and I got a lot of sleep today I guess. I kept kissing her and I grabbed her head with my left hand. My right was on her waist. Her hands were in my hair and everything seemed just right.

The entire room was lighted by Jessi's bedside light that I turned on when I read the letter form Lori, and suddenly it went black. I broke the kiss and looked at Jessi, she smiled and winked at me. I kissed her again and then set her clock for five in the morning, about an hour before Nicole got up, so I could sneak back to my room without Nicole knowing.

I kissed Jessi again and then leaned back agianst the bed with Jessi laying on my. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. She kissed my neck up until she was to my lips. I smiled and kissed her lips. She laid her head on my chest and I tightened my grip around her. I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up I heard the alarm going off. I quikly shut it off and shook Jessi awake. She looked up at me confused and then I pointed to the clock. She whispered an "oh" and got off me. I kissed her on the lips and then said "Goodbye." I walked out the door and quikly to my room but I got caught by Lori.

"Well, well, well, sneaky Kyle, what are you doing up?" She smiled and walked over to me. Her hair was wet and she just got out of the shower.

"Thank you so much for covering for me Lori, your the best." I was turning to go to my room when Lori grabbed my arm. "I helped you, now I want to know something in return."

"What do you want Lori?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be about Jessi and I but I knew it would be.

"What's going on between Jessi and you?" I answered fast, "It's private Lori, please don't make me talk about it." I begged her really not wanting to talk about this with Lori.

"That's OK, Jessi will probably come asking for advice anyways, it that OK with you?" She asked like she didn't already know the answer. "That's fine I guess, talk to Jessi, not me OK?"

"K!" she said before running up the stairs to her room. I took a deep breath and went to my room. I shut the door and locked it. I never lock my door, only for that one time Amanda spent the night and didn't want to get caught. But right now I wanted privacy from everyone.

I leaned against the door and slowly slid to the floor. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I had a lot of thinking to do.

I started with Nicole. I knew I had to keep this a secret from her. And Stephen too. They would absoloutley say no to two kids living in the same house and going out.

Second, Lori, I knew she would be bugging me and I knew Jessi was going to tell her things, but I just don't want to talk about my relationship problems, not that I have any, with Lori.

Third, Amanda. I knew I would see Amanda around but it was still awkward even though there was no possibilty of us getting together again. And I didn't wany to, so I guess there wasn't a problem there.

My last thing was Jessi, there was nothing to worry about there. I just knew things were going to ger serious and I felt like I was falling for Jessi, fast. I would have to talk to Declan because dating was not my best subject.

I took a deep breath and looked at my clock on my desk. 6:30, uh, I got up from my floor and took off my shirt and pants. I went to my dresser and got a white shirt and some khaki shorts. I put on my converses and sat down at my desk. I put my head down and covered my eyes with my arm.

I seemed to be really stressed and I had no idea why. Just then Jessi walked in my door. I had unlocked it when I got up from the floor. I stood up and looked at her. She was wearing a white tank top and jean shorts that were really short. She was wearing converse shoes too.

She smiled. "We match again." "Great minds thin alike." I replied and went over to her. Her hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs down. I pushed them out of her face and kissed her. We parted and walked out of my room.

We walked into the kitchen and everyone was already there. "Hi" Jessi and I said at the same time.

"Morning." everyone muttered, still tired. Jessi and I sat down and got some cereal. "So," Lori fianlly spoke, "What are you guys doing today?"

I thought fast, "I thought we would hang out at The Rack today." I looked at Jessi and saw that she thought that was a good idea.

"Oh," Nicole said, "I didn't get to ask you what you did yesterday."

"Oh, we just stayed here, didn't really feel like going out, we drew a lot." Jessi said and I realized that she was way better at lying than me.

"OK, well Stephen, duty calls." Nicole and Stephen left and Josh went over to Andy's. Lori was hanging out at The Rack today too so she said she would see us there.

We left and got in my car. I was about to drive away when Jessi said, "Wait Kyle."

"What is it Jessi?" She looked nervous. "I...I just wanted to say that I'm really happy that we're together and....and I think I...love you Kyle." She took a big breath and let it out. I was in shock. I had not expected Jessi to say that, but I got really warm inside and without really thinking, but with all certainty I said, "Jessi, I love you too."

She smiled and said, "Good." I laughed and grabbed her hand. "Never forget it Jessi. Always know that I love you. You will never be alone. I'll always be here." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now let's go to The Rack OK?"

"K" She smiled and gripped my hand tighter than I thought possible but yet still not tight enough. We drove to The Rack in a peaceful silence and when we got there we saw Lori inside. We walked inside and waved at Lori and Declan sitting down drinking coffee. Lori winked at us and we both smiled. We ordered two kiwi smoothies from the counter and walked to the outside part of The Rack. I pulled out a seat for Jessi and then sat down myself.

I grabbed Jessi's hand and leaned over the table to kiss her. Just then our drinks came and we parted. We drank and talked about everything. Lori and Declan getting back together, Josh and Andy going strong, but most of all we talked about us. How we had to keep our relationship secret form Nicole and Stephen.

When we finished talking and got everything sorted out, Jessi smiled and the sun shone through the glass and radiated Jessi and she looked beautiful. I leaned over again and kissed her. Our kiss deepened quite a lot and then we heard an "Oh my God"

We separated and looked over to the door. Amanda was standing there and we were both speechless.

"Amanda, hi." I said awkwardly not knowing what to really say.

* * *

**Review, review, review. YAY**

**TTFN  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hola everyone, chapter 5 is up. I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed. You guys are the best. Thank you so much**

**Some people are asking me where the main idea in my story is. I specifically left out Latnok because I wanted more of a romance than a drama. The truth is, my story is just a summer romance right now. There will be a few stumbles and people will get hurt, but it's mostly about Kyle and Jessi's developing love. But don't think that this is some summer fling, it's deeper than that, so if it is just the summer now, it won't be forever. Once again thank you for reading my story!  
**

* * *

Amanda looked really sad and hurt as I said hi. I really didn't know what to say ans the whole confrontation was a little awkward. Ex-girlfriend catching me with new girlfriend. Wow, I couldn't really think of a bigger disaster.

Amanda stayed silent and then said, "I...um I'm sorry to interrupt, I'll just...leave." She was tearing up and she ran out of the room and to the back of the store. I started to feel a little guilty kissing Jessi but then I realized that there is absolutely no reason to feel sad. Amanda and I broke up. It is not my problem it she still has feelings for me.

"Maybe you should go after her." Jessi said, but in her voice I could tell she didn't want me to.

I thought about it for a second then said, "She'll be OK Jessi, Amanda's strong, she was just shocked. How about you, are you OK?"

"Wow, Amanda ran away crying and you're asking if I'm OK, wow." She started crying.

I went over to her and hugged her from behind. She got up and turned to me. I hugged her tighter and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Jessi, what's wrong, I didn't mean to upset you." She laughed and looked up at me. She was smiling. I just got even more confused. "You didn't upset me Kyle, I just got so overwhelmed, you really do love me don't you?"

I kissed Jessi as hard as I could. I grabbed her hands and showed her my emotions. I kept kissing her with all the feelings I could ever feel. I wanted her to know that she was more important than anything in the entire world.

We separated and I grabbed her face in between my hands. "I do Jessi, I love you more than anything. I will never leave you Jessi, ever. I kissed her gently this time and then grabbed her hand and led her out of The Rack. I picked up my pace into a jog and Jessi jogged with me. I could see she wanted to know where we were going. I just smiled at her and kept jogging.

We jogged into the park and we stopped. "Why did you bring me to the park.?"

"There's something I want to show you." I grabbed her hand again and led her to the trees. We walked through the trees for a little bit and then came to a meadow. It was a circular meadow surrounded by trees. "Wow." Jessi said, just like when I took her to the beach.

In the middle of the meadow was a plaid red and white blanket and there was a picnic basket next to it. A single rose was laying on the blanket.

We walked over the the center and I picked up the rose and gave it to her. She smiled and kissed me. "How did you do this. I was with you all morning?" I smiled

'I had a little assistance from Lori and Declan." She smiled at me again. I laid down on the blanket and pulled her on top of me. She wrapped her legs around mine. "I love you." I stated with all the certainty in the world. We laid like that for awhile and then I heard Jessi's stomach growl. She blushed and looked down.

I laughed, Jessi was so adorable. "Let's eat." I said with a smile. I sat up and grabbed the picnic basket. "What's in there?" Jessi asked curious.

I took out a big bag of strawberries and whipped cream. "That's our lunch?" Jessi asked.

"Well, no that's the desert, this is the lunch." I took out a big sandwich cut in half, and wrapped up in plastic. I also took out to sodas and a bag of chips.

"Looks yummy." Jessi said in a cute voice.

We sat eating in silence. Just staring at each other. I loved everything that Jessi did, no matter what it was.

When we finished lunch I took the strawberries and whipped cream and dipped a strawberry. I held it out to Jessi and she bit it. "Yummy." she mumbled. I smiled. I dipped the tip of my finger in the whipped cream and rubbed it on Jessi's cheek. "Kyle." She said playfully.

I leaned over to her and licked the whipped cream off. She shivered. "Wow." I could tell Jessi got nervous all of a sudden but then she smiled and put her finger in the whipped cream. I grabbed her hand before she could smear it on me and put her finger in my mouth. I slowly licked the whipped cream off it and Jessi laughed.

"That feels weird." She said. I let go of her hand and said, "Do you want me to stop?"

She smiled, "No, I liked it." I laughed and kissed her on the lips.

I gently cupped her face and we slowly leaned back so I was on top of her. I was straddling her and her arms were on my waist, gripping tightly.

My hands went to the hem of her shirt and I looked at Jessi, she nodded and I slowly lifted up her shirt. Just when the shirt was just about over her stomach, my phone rang. I groaned and got off Jessi. She whimpered and took a deep breath.

I answered my phone. "Hello"

"Kyle, it's me." Lori said. "Nicole got home early and is wondering where you were. I guess she wants to talk to you and Jessi about something. You might want to head home soon. but hey, how'd it go?"

"Good, until you called." I said and she laughed. I hung up and packed up the stuff. Jessi already heard the conversation, due to our good hearing. "Let's go home." I grabbed Jessi's hand and we walked to the edge of the meadow.

"Wait," Jessi said, "Isn't the car at The Rack.

We were walking through the park now. "No, Declan drove it over here after we left."

We spotted the car and got in. I put the basket and blanket in the backseat.

I grabbed Jessi's hand and squeezed. "Why does Nicole want to talk to us?" Jessi asked worried. I had a good idea and Amanda was in it. I was pretty mad at her now, I was sure she told Nicole.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here with you." I picked up her hand and kissed it. She smiled and I could tell she was reassured. I winked at her. I loved doing that to her, because I always got a beautiful smile out of it.

The rest of the ride was silent. When we got there I saw Nicole and Stephens cars were both there. I looked at the clock on my radio and it was already 6 o'clock. I parked on the street and Jessi and I stepped out. I told her I would get the stuff later.

We walked in the door and saw Lori sitting on the couch looking worried. Nicole and Stephen were standing in front of her looking at us. They looked pretty mad.

"Hi." I said a little worried now. "Jessi, Kyle," Nicole said. "Take a seat."

Oh no, they knew.

* * *

**Review Review!**

**TTFN  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N YAY Chapter 6, hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, I sure did, and thanks so much to everyone that's reviewed my story so far. **

* * *

Jessi and I sat down next to Lori on the couch. Nicole and Stephen kept looking at us and they didn't look happy. We kept just staring at them, waiting for one of them to say something. When I was ready to explode, I finally said, "So?" They looked at me glaring.

"We are so disappointed in you two." Nicole started. "You guys defied us, lied to us, and you brought Lori into it. I am so mad at you. You went behind our backs and did God knows what. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Nicole looked really angry

Why was she so angry, we didn't do anything, and we never really lied, well, except once but that was it. Why was she so mad?

"I don't understand what we did wrong Nicole." I said trying to figure out why she was so mad.

"Kyle, how could you not? We told you when Jessi came to live with us that anything like that was unacceptable. I warned you more times than I can count. You went behind our backs, and dragged Lori in with you. We left you here alone, thinking that nothing like this would ever happen and then it does. How do you think that makes us look, like fools it does." She was even more mad now.

"This all would have never happened if Jessi wouldn't have come to live with us." Nicole said and I went off.

I stood up and glared at Nicole. "How dare you say that Nicole, Jessi needed our help and we let her in, I thought you were OK with it but I guess not. Don't you dare blame Jessi for what we did. I'm the one who made the first move, everything we've done has been my idea, I am way more to blame than Jessi." I sort of yelled-talked to both of them.

I think they were both taken back by what I had said. I've never spoken to them like that before.

Stephen, who had been silent this entire time spoke up, "Kyle, you have no right to talk to us like that. We set rules and you broke them, you didn't even care. Maybe it's not a good idea for Jessi to be staying here with us."

I was so angry now. They just wanted to throw Jessi out on the streets without even a second thought.

"Fine, you don't want Jessi here, you can kick her out, but that means your kicking me out too. I'm not going to let her live here when you don't want her, and I'm sure as hell not going to let her live alone. It's your choice, but I'm not going to be here when you make it." I was so angry I just wanted to get out of there.

I walked to the front door and before I walked out I heard Jessi say, "This is all my fault." You could hear the sadness in her voice. I wanted to go and hug her but I didn't want to be mad when I went to her, so I ran out of the door and kept going.

I ran past the park and roads and buildings. I wasn't really paying attention where I was going, I just ran.

Running was a release for me. When I ran I felt like nothing was wrong, that I could do anything and nothing would hurt me. I loved breathing in the cold night air, the breeze blowing past me. I loved it.

I didn't think about anything, Nicole, Jessi, Amanda, or anybody else. I didn't want to right now.

It was about nine right now and I was in the forest. I don't know why I ran to this spot but I was at the edge of the forest, where a river flowed below, and a large waterfall was a ways over.

I was at the spot where I saved Jessi from killing herself. When I reached my hand out and Jessi started crying. When I embraced her in a hug that I used to tell her it would all be OK. We had gone through so many obstacles, but everything will still OK.

I sat down on the plank that Jessi was standing on. I looked down at the gushing waterfall. I felt peace fall over me. I took a deep breath, now instead of wanting to think about nothing, I wanted Jessi. Even though I felt peaceful, my heart ached for Jessi. I just wanted to hold her, and figure everything out later, I just wanted her so much.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my legs, holding them close to my chest. I wanted Jessi to be with me. The air was getting colder and I let out a shiver. I didn't know where I was going to sleep tonight. If I still had a home, I just wanted Jessi and to hold her. I felt weak. I was so used to being strong for everyone else, it was overwhelming.

"I thought you'd be here." The most beautiful voice in the entire world said.

I looked over and saw Jessi standing there. She looked like an angel. Her face smooth and glowing in the moonlight. I let out a little cry-breath and stood up.

I ran to her faster than I had ever ran before. I pulled her tight around my chest and dug my hands deep into her wavy hair. I kissed her head and hair. A few tears escaped my eyes.

Jessi hugged me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I hugged her tighter than ever before. I heard her soft cries and felt my neck get wet, right where Jessi's head was snuggled up.

We stayed like that for a few minutes and then she stood back on the ground and looked at me. Her face was red now but she still looked radiant. I kissed her forehead and took a deep shaky breath.

"Jessi, I'm so sorry, for everything, I love you." I rubbed my hand over her cheek and took another deep breath.

Jessi gripped my face and kissed me roughly. I kissed her back and all my worries went away.

We separated and Jessi slapped me across the face. I looked at her confused.

"Don't you ever do that to me ever again Kyle Trager, I love you so much and I had no idea what I would do if anything happened to you, or if you did anything to yourself. Never do that to me again."

She kissed me again and hugged me again. I kissed her hair and whispered, "I love you too Jessi, you have no idea, I promise I will never do anything like that again. You are so important to me." I hugged her tighter and her cries stopped. She sniffed a couple times and then I asked, "What happened wiht Nicole and Stephen?"

She took a deep breath. "When you left, Nicole started crying, saying she was so sorry that she said me living there was a mistake. Lori went and hugged me, saying she was sorry too. I cried and they cried and then we sat down and talked. After a long talk Nicole decided that she would let us go out, and still live in the same house.

"But there are some rules, one, no late night visits, just like any other couple. Two, we need to be responsible when they aren't home, we can't do anything we would be embarrassed to tell them about. And third, we can't break up, because Lori says we're too cute of a couple." I laughed and kissed Jessi.

"Those seem pretty acceptable." Jessi shivered and I realized that she wasn't wearing a jacket, just a long sleeve shirt and jeans. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. "Thanks" she whispered.

"There's nothing to worry about now, let's go home." I wrapped my arm around Jessi's shoulders and started walking through the forest.

"Good thing I drove." I looked over to the street and saw my car parked there. Jessi smiled at me and got in the passenger. Before she got in she tossed the keys over her shoulder and I caught them. She winked at me and got in. I smiled and got in too.

We drove home in silence because I could tell Jessi was tired and when I felt her grip of her hand on my loosen I looked over and saw her asleep. I brushed the hair out of her face and smiled. How could one person make my life so perfect?

When we got home and went over to the passenger door and opened it. I gently picked Jessi up and she snuggled into my neck instantly. I went through the front door and saw everyone sitting down in silence.

They smiled when they saw me but got worried when they saw I was carrying Jessi.

"She's fine, she just fell asleep." I told them and then smiled.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked to Jessi's room. I set her down gently on the bed and kissed her forehead. I walked back into the living room and Nicole came and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and apologized for the way I acted. She apologized for the way she acted also. I hugged everyone else and said I was sorry.

I told them Jessi told me what happened and I agreed with every rule Nicole had set. I was exhausted when we all finished talking and said I was heading to be. Nicole kissed me on the cheek and reassured me that she was very happy Jessi came to live with us.

I went to my room and changed into some pajamas. I got a big blanket and snuggled into my tub. Everything was OK now. I went to sleep thinking of Jessi, hoping my dreams would include her too.

* * *

**Review, Review**

**TTFN  
**


	7. Author's Note

Dear story readers, I'm sorry if you got excited and thought this was a chapter, and I'm sorry that it isn't a chapter. I know how much I hate when I read a story and it's my favorite and then I get to the last chapter and that "Author's Note" is written there and I have to find out that there will be no more of that story. It makes me sad and I'm sorry if that's how you feel right now. I'm not going to say I've been busy and just haven't had time to update or that something serious came up and I couldn't get any more chapters up. The truth is I'm just not passionate about my stories anymore. I'm still very passionate about writing, just not on these topics. I can't even remember that much about the stories I've written, it feels like I wrote them such a long time ago. I've changed so much and I'm definitely not who I was before, and that's a good thing. Listen, if you like my writing or think I'm a cool person or whatever and not just like one of my stories then you're in luck because I'm definitely going to be writing more stories. Just not about the shows I wrote about before. -Jess


End file.
